


The Hug

by writewithurheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x05, F/M, the HUG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's thoughts during the hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first the 100 fanfiction, but the idea popped into my mind and I couldn't get rid of it so I had to write, despite the other awesome fics I've read in this fandom. I really hope you like it! It's a little short, but it was just a sort of this-was-on-my-mind kind of thing. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

**The Hug**

He didn’t realize what was happening until he heard her sigh into his neck. All he saw was a blonde streak as she jumped him, arms banding around him as if she never wanted to let go. The sigh, her lips smiling into his neck, her closeness: it released the dam of emotions locked carefully away since she had disappeared.

Bellamy wraps his arms around Clarke, pulling her even closer, as if he could fuse them together so he would never lose her again. He hadn’t realized how much he needed her by his side until she was gone. He remembers heading back to the drop ship only to find it empty, their people missing. It nearly broke him, her disappearance. He felt himself unravelling at the thought of what horrible things could be done to her, but he couldn’t let it show because he had to be a leader. Their people looked to him to be a leader. Leaders needed to be objective, even if it felt like the other half of him had been missing.

He lifts her up, channeling all his anxiety, his relief, his gratitude into the hug. He had feared the worst, imagined her gruesome death at the hands of their enemies. He thought he was never going to see her again, that he would never have the chance to hold her in his arms, that she would disappear forever and he would never get any answers.

With her in his arms, suddenly the world is complete again. Is everything perfect? Not by a long shot. But with her presence filling his senses, everything seems possible. If he could find her again, to hold her against him, then everything will work out. She’s his hope in a world of chaos, pain, and uncertainty.

Bellamy doesn’t know when exactly she came to mean so much to him. Much like her tackle-hug, it came out of nowhere and left him speechless. Of all the reactions to finding her, he never imagined _her_ hugging _him_. She and Finn weren’t together exactly, but they were crazy about each other, or at least Finn was going crazy looking for her. Bellamy almost felt guilty for taking this precious movement, but his arms weren’t ready to let go.

A single drop of water hits the bare skin of his neck and he squeezes her a little tighter, an outpouring of comfort at her tears. She returns the squeeze and pulls away. He feels suddenly cold with her absence. Clarke stares up at him with shining blue eyes, watery from unshed tears. She smiles at him softly. Warmth blossoms in his chest, remaining even as she turns to his sister.

He shakes off his stupor, stuffing his emotions back into their little locked box, but they no longer fit inside nicely and he’s not sure he wants them to. He does know one thing for sure though, one irrevocable truth he feels deep in his bones: Clarke’s okay, everything else will follow.


End file.
